Words Meet Heartbeats
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: Logan is a gymnast and has one rule; no dating until after he makes the Olympic team. One day he accidentally sees something that he shouldn't as he's walking to the gym and it could possibly throw that rule out the window; a hazel eyed boy dancing.


A/N: New story! I know that I really need to update _Sunrise_ (the next chapter is over halfway done, and it should be posted by tomorrow) but I am really excited about this story! It's not Kames; I am trying to branch out into different pairings. This is going to be Jagan, maybe some other pairs thrown in there... not really sure yet. This chapter is mostly just background junk and brotherly bonding stuff, next chapter there should be some action! Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

P.s. Kendall and Logan are blood related brothers in this story!

Disclaimer: I am a lonely teenager who is writing fanfiction... You know I own everyth-absolutely nothing:(

* * *

When the coach said that practice was over, the room cleared out in less than two seconds. A pale, raven-haired boy lagged about, not ready to leave yet. Laying down on the matted floor, he looked up at the ceiling, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Logan, stop lounging around! If you're going to lollygag, then get off your ass and do something!" a burly man yelled at the boy, and he rolled his eyes at the man.

"Yes Coach Johnston."

Standing up and walking over to the edge of the gym, Logan started to count off the beats in his head and started running towards the middle of the room. His muscles moved automatically, making him flip through the air gracefully. The adrinaline that rushed through his vains as he flipped across the floor pushed him harder to do his best. When he reached the other side of the room, Logan had to force himself to stop, not wanting to go flying into the wall. A clapping of hands filled the air and the pale boy turned around to find a blonde teenager, in full hocky gear, standing by the door.

"Good job brother!" his mouth pulled up into a smile as he started walking towards Logan.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Logan asked, looking up at the clock on the wall. "I thought hockey practice was until seven tonight."

"Coach let us out early, so I thought I would stop by and get a ride home from my favorite brother." He shrugged, throwing his arm over the older boy's shoulders.

"That's all you use me for; a ride to and from school and practice. I feel so loved."

"That's not true!" he exclaimed, but Logan squinted his eyes and he rolled his, "Ok, maybe it's a little true. But, it's only for one more year! Next year I'll be cruising around in my own ride."

"Hopefully. I'm sick of driving your ass everywhere."

Logan punched his brother on the arm and then made his way to the changing room. After grabbing his bag and sliding on his shoes, Logan walked back out and found Kendall talking to Coach Johnston's daughter, and quickly grabbed his ear, pulling him out of the gym.

"Ow, ow, OW! What are you doing?" Kendall yelled as he dragged him through the snow to the car.

"Don't even think about messing around with Sara. If Johnston found out, he would have your ass and mine on a platter!" Logan said, letting go of his bother's ear so he could get in the car.

"But dude, she's smokin' hot!"

"I don't care! Stay away from her."

"Geez! I need to get you laid! Maybe then you'd be more lenient on who I talk to." Logan's head whipped around so fast, you would have thought his neck snapped.

"And what exactly do you know about getting laid?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that it needs to happen to you! You are such a prude! I'm going to get you a boyfriend this year." The blonde smiled over to his brother, only to get a glare in return.

"I don't need a boyfriend right now. I'm training to go to the Olympics. I have no time for that." It sounded as if he were having to convince himself instead of his younger brother.

"But Logie, you ne-"

"This conversation is over Kendall." The tone in his brother's voice made the younger boy shut his mouth.

Kendall didn't say anything else as they drove home. Street lamps flew past the windows and Kendall rested his head against it, his breath leaving fog on the glass, staying silent.

Sure Logan wished that he was dating someone. He would like to have someone to hug him, to kiss him, maybe even love him, but he just didn't have time. With all of the workouts and practices his coach is putting him through and all of his school work, there was barely enough time to eat and sleep, much less keep up a relationship. He can't have a boyfriend right now, but maybe later, after the Olympics.

Pulling up into the drive way, Logan looked up to the house. All of the lights were out and his parents' cars were no where in sight. This was a typical night for the Mitchell family. Logan and Kendall would pull up in the driveway and find that neither of their parents were at home; they were either still at work, or too wrapped up in their own social lives to be at home with their children.

Kendall was the first one to hop out of the car, and he practically sprinted up to the door, wanting to get into the warm interior of their house and out of the cold. Logan followed behind quickly, shutting the door after his younger brother. The younger boy stood in the hallway, kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the rack before bolting to the kitchen. Logan made his way through the first floor of the house, turning all of the lights on. While being here by themselves, the house seems dark and omonus to him, so he turns on all of the lights, to keep the monsters away. Walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, Logan found the blonde boy rummaging through the cabnits, huffing and puffing.

"Logie! There is nothing to eat in this house!"

"Yes there is. Move." The older boy said, pushing Kendall aside to look into the cabnit.

There was more than enough food in there, but Kendall for one doesn't like cooking, and two is a picky eater, so when he doesn't find anything to his liking, he automatically gives up.

"Kendall, there is plenty of food here."

"Could you make me dinner?" the blonde boy jutted out his bottom lip and made his eyes go really big with pleading.

"Fine. But I get to choose what we have."

"Thanks big bro!" and with that, Kendall ran out of the room, the sound of his feet hitting the stairs faintly ecoing through the kitchen.

Pulling out some bowtie noodles from the cabnit, along with spaghetti sause and a pot, Logan started making dinner. Soon the smell of spahgetti filled the room and Kendall was back down the stairs in a flash, his hockey uniform being replaced by a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Spaghetti! Hellz yeah!" the younger boy started flailing around, dancing.

"Calm down there Mr. Party Pants. You act like you haven't eaten in days." Logan said as he plated the food, setting it on the table.

After sitting down to eat, both boys were soon filled and moved into the living room. Taking their respective seats, Kendall started flipping through channels on the TV and as he finally settled on an episode of _Friends_, he snuggled deeper into the couch. Logan sat in the recliner and pulled out his homework that needed to be done by tomorrow.

This is how it went every night, unless their parents were there, then everything was completely different. His mother would cook a big dinner and then they would all sit down like a happy family that Kendall and Logan both knew that they were not. Then they would be forced to play a family game of some sort and after, sent up to bed. Logan much rathered the nights that their parents were out. Yeah, he hated that they weren't really apart of his or Kendall's life, but it's what had to be given up so his parents could be the rich, hoity toity people that they are today.

"Do you want to come to the rink tomorrow and play some one-on-one?" Kendall asked, bringing his brother out of his text book.

"Sorry buddy, I have to be at the gym right after school tomorrow. Maybe next week."

"That's what you said two weeks ago..." Looking over to his younger brother, Logan knew that Kendall was upset.

"I know, but I have to work hard if I want to be in the Olympics one day."

"But it has been months since you've come down to the rink with me."

"We will go one day soon, I promise."

"Sure we will." Kendall shut off the TV, and proceeded to walk out of the room with a huff, stomping all the way to his room.

Logan knew that he should be spending more time with his brother. It's his senior year and in a few months he would be leaving to go finish his training to compete to see if it is even possible for him to be on the American Olympic team.

Shaking his head, Logan sat his book down on the coffee table and followed after his brother. Walking up the stairs, he could already hear Kendall's music blaring way to loud, practically shaking the second floor. When he opened the door, there was Kendall, sprawled out across his bed, head flung underneath a pillow. Logan walked over and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on the blondes back. Kendall lifted his head and then moved to turn down the music.

"What do you want?" the venom in his voice made Logan feel all the guiltier.

"I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately. It's just that Coach wants me working harder so I can make the team. And with all of the school work my teachers have been piling on me, I-" Kendall rolled over to where he was facing the wall, and Logan paused. "Ok, there is no excuse for not being able to hang out with you."

He waited for a reply, but all the responce he got was Kendall's heavy breathing.

"How about tomorrow, after practice, I meet you at the ice rink and we play some one-on-one." Kendall automatically sprung up into a sitting position, a smile already growing on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll have to try and do most of my homework tonight and during study-hall tomorrow, and I'll have to make up some excuse so Coach will let me out earlier, but I will be there."

Before Logan knew it, Kendall was throwing his arms around his shoulders. Wrapping his arms around his younger brother, Logan realized that he had missed Kendall. Sure they came home, ate supper together, and occationally they would watch a movie or something, but he hasn't spent good quality time with the blonde boy in a long time.

"Your're the best brother ever."

"I know I am." Kendall chuckled and then hit him on the back of the head before pulling away from the hug. "Well, I got to go try and do as much homework I can tonight."

"Hey, do you need some help?"

"Unless you know how to find the limit of a function using the precise epsilon, I don't think you're going to be much help..."

"Yeah... I'll just let you get to that. But, I can make super-study-snacks!" jumping off of the bed, Kendall flew past me, running down the stairs.

Following after his enthesiastic brother, Logan laughed to himself. Some times Kendall could be crazy and annoying, but he was his brother. Heck, he might as well be his son seeing as he has been practically raising the boy since he was five. Having parents that are never around isn't the best, but Logan saw that it only made the bond between him and his brother stronger.

Plopping down in the recliner, Logan pulled his book back into his lap, opening it up to the page he was on before. A few minutes later, Kendall came running into the room, two ice cream sundaes balanced in his hands.

"Ice cream? Really? You could have brought me some peanuts or something... You know, food that helps you think."

"Oh, there are peanuts in there! And plus the sugar will give you a rush of energy so you can finish you're work faster!" Kendall handed his older brother his bowl, and then went to sit on the couch with his.

Technically Logan wasn't allowed to eat ice cream; Coach Johnston didn't want him gaining weight. But the blonde started shoveling the ice cream into his mouth, and after a few seconds, the brunette followed in suit. He figured that he would work it off tomorrow anyways.

When midnight rolled around, Kendall was passed out on the couch, his spoon still dangling from his mouth, and Logan was just finishing his homework.

Putting down his books and papers, the brunette walked over and picked up Kendall into his arms. He carried him up to his room, and placed the sleeping blonde on the bed. Throwing a blanket over the smaller boy, Logan kissed his forehead, and then made his way to his room. Flopping down on the bed, he started to think about what all he had to do tomorrow.

_Finish my calculus test, Spanish report is due, I have to start my essay for English over _Beowulf_, and I have to think of some excuse to get me out of practice early... Ugh._

Rolling over on his stomach, Logan closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. He faintly heard the front door open, and his mother's voice. _Of course they are now just getting home... typical._

* * *

A/N: Ok, again this chapter was mostly just the relationship between Logan and Kendall. I needed to show that they have a strong brotherly bond for later in the story, so I hope it wasn't totally boring! James should be showing up in the next chapter!

Reviews make me happay!:)


End file.
